


Błąd

by Liryczna



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, M/M, dużo angstu, naprawdę dużo angstu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To stary tekst, który prawdopodobnie rozpaczliwie potrzebuje bety, którą będzie mieć w najbliższym czasie, kiedy zmuszę się, by go dokładnie przeczytać. Bardzo przepraszam za jakiekolwiek usterki.</p></blockquote>





	Błąd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mik](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mik).



Czuł mdłości, tak silne, że nie był już nawet pewien tego, gdzie idzie. Świat wirował przed jego oczami, niestabilny i nierealny, jak gdyby przesłonięty mgłą. Stawiał kroki niepewnie i powoli, zmuszając się do każdego następnego ruchu. Coś w jego wnętrzu rozdarło się i teraz te poszarpane końce piekły mocno, o wiele silniej niż jakakolwiek rana, których wcześniej miał przecież tysiące.   
Pomyślał, że być może było w tym uczuciu trochę z seppuku, trochę ostrza rozrywającego wnętrzności i drugiego, dobijającego zamachu, który nagle kończył życie. Ale nie, tutaj nie było żadnego honoru, tylko samo czyste cierpienie, przeplatane obrzydzeniem i czymś, czego w tej chwili nie miał nawet siły nazwać.  
Gdy wycie syren rozdarło zimne powietrze spróbował przyspieszyć, chwiejąc się na nogach i zataczając, ale nie był w stanie. Potknął się tylko w efekcie i osunął powoli po ścianie, zostawiając na drewnie długą szramę, ślad jego paznokci. Z trudem udało mu się usiąść, ale nie widział już absolutnie niczego. Mrugając spróbował pozbyć się sprzed oczu uciążliwej mgły i nagle zauważył jak szybki i płytki jest jego własny oddech. Mięśnie powoli zaczynały odzywać się ostrym bólem, a myśli rwały się coraz bardziej, delikatne jak pajęczyny.  
Szok, podpowiedział pomocny głos w jego głowie. A z szoku tak prędko nie da rady oprzytomnieć.  
Światła zamigotały przed jego oczami, czerwone i niebieskie mignięcia, przerażająco znajome, ale nie mógł zdobyć się na nic więcej, niż obojętne czekanie na brudnej drodze w samym środku dzielnicy Kabuki. Teraz było już pewne, że tak, z całą pewnością nie zdoła dojść do siebie wystarczająco szybko.   
\- TUTAJ JESTEŚ, KATSURAAA! – zawył znajomy głos, a dom tuż za nim, uderzony wystrzelonym z bazooki ładunkiem zawalił się jak domek z kart. Płomienie zatańczyły dookoła, poczuł ich gorąc na twarzy, ale nie był w stanie się odsunąć. Kilka z nich liznęło jego skórę, inne z trzaskiem wplątały się we włosy, nadpalając ich końcówki. Być może spłonąłby żywcem, gdyby nagle na jego ramieniu nie zacisnęły się czyjeś palce, odrzucając go w tył, z dala od gorejącego piekła.   
Katsura nie powinien pamiętać.  
Nie miał na to czasu, musiał uciekać, wydostać się stamtąd, przecież nie stracił jeszcze wszystkiego.  
Nie był aż tak słaby.  
Gintoki mówił mu przecież, że nie wolno się poddawać, nie wolno poświęcać swojego życia, jeżeli jest jeszcze jakakolwiek nadzieja. Powinien wstać i żyć, walczyć do samego końca.  _Nie wolno ci umierać, Zura. Nigdy._  
Ale Gintoki…  
Nawet jeśli, to nie powinien  pozwolić sobie zginąć w takim miejscu. Wciąż jeszcze miał przecież towarzyszy, ludzi, którzy nadal na niego liczyli, Elżbietę… Poddawanie się nie było nawet w jego stylu.  
W końcu udało mu się otworzyć oczy, tylko po to, by zobaczyć stojącego nad nim Okitę. Oczy kapitana też wydawały się dziwnie puste.  
Zanim ktoś z Shinsengumi pociągnął go do góry, by w sekundę później wepchnąć do podjeżdżającej właśnie furgonetki, wydawało mu się, że usłyszał krzyk, ale wtedy było już za późno. Zresztą teraz nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Zatrzaskując za nimi drzwi, Okita skuł jego lewą rękę. Prawą terrorysta wciąż trzymał płasko przyciśniętą do piersi, w daremnej próbie ochrony zniszczonego przed chwilą serca.  
  
Było źle, źle, źle, naprawdę niedobrze. Wciąż nie mógł wyrzucić tego z pamięci, pozbyć się tego przerażającego obrazu, który pojawiał się przed jego oczami za każdym razem, gdy tylko spróbował zamknąć oczy. Ale najgorsza ze wszystkiego była wina, dławiąca jak oplatający się dookoła jego gardła bluszcz.   
To nie miało tak wyglądać, nie mogło wydarzyć się w ten sposób. Nie powinni byli tego robić, ani teraz, ani nigdy. Ale teraz było już za późno. Żadne z nich nie zdoła naprawić tego błędu, a te straszne, całkowicie złamane i zranione spojrzenie będzie go prześladować do końca życia.  
Nie pomogło tłumaczenie sobie, że nie robili przecież nic złego. Wymówka, że nie był świadom tego, co robi też nie zadziałała wcale. Nikt nie zasługiwał na taki los.  
\- Toshi! – Shoji zatrzeszczało lekko, gdy Kondou uderzył we framugę po raz kolejny. - Toshi, jesteś tam?  
Odpowiedziała mu całkowita cisza.  
\- Toshi, musisz być obecny, dzisiaj nie mogę cię kryć, niezależnie od tego co się stało! Nawet jeśli rzygasz po starym boczku!  
Nadal cisza.  
\- Toshi!  
W tym momencie już nie wytrzymał i z rozmachem rozsunął drzwi, podstawiając swoją katanę dokładnie na najbardziej wrażliwym miejscu szyi Kondou Isao.  
\- Co się stało aż tak ważnego, że nie mogę wziąć jednego pieprzonego dnia wolnego od kilkunastu lat?!  
\- Nie powinieneś tak mówić, Toshi! I tak w zasadzie to nie jest prawda, brałeś wolne, żeby jechać na konwenty, Tosh-  
\- Nieważne! – odwarknął czerwieniejący szybko wice-dowódca. - Co się stało?  
Kondou, który spoważniał już całkowicie, wyglądał o wiele starzej, niż był w rzeczywistości. Sporadyczne linie zmarszczek na jego twarzy pogłębiły się tak, jakby w ciągu tego jednego dnia przeszedł o wiele więcej, niż powinien.  
\- Złapaliśmy Katsurę Kotarou.  
Hijikata przymknął na chwilę oczy, ale opanował się dostatecznie szybko, żeby od razu zapytać:  
\- Kiedy będzie egzekucja?  
\- Zapowiedzieliśmy ją na jutro o świcie.  
Być może to było coś więcej, niż zwykły błąd.  
  
Umierał. Czuł się tak źle, tragicznie źle, całkowicie przeraźliwie źle, że zwyczajnie nie mogło być innej możliwości. Obudził się z tętniącym bólem głowy, który nie ustąpił nawet po wypiciu litra mleka, w efekcie zrobiło mu się tylko jeszcze bardziej niedobrze. Miał kaca, wiedział o tym doskonale, ale zupełnie nie pamiętał końca poprzedniej nocy. Nie wiedział nawet jak znalazł się w domu, ale podejrzewał, że Hijikata, którego spotkał w którymś z kolei barze, gdy jeszcze był w miarę trzeźwy, pomógł mu się tu dostać. Chociaż, orzekł patrząc na odciśnięte na własnym biodrze ślady palców, być może był to ktoś o wiele bardziej pożądany niż demoniczny wice-dowódca.  
Dom wciąż był pusty,  nie mogło być więc później niż około trzeciej rano, za oknem wciąż było ciemno, a Kagura, nocująca kolejny raz u Shinpachiego, wciąż jeszcze nie wróciła.  
Był zbyt zmęczony na czytanie czegokolwiek, tętniący łomot w głowie nie pozwoliłby mu na odpowiednie skupienie się na Jumpie, ale nie zamierzał też iść spać, jeszcze nie.  
Z braku innego pomysłu, włączył więc telewizor.  
\- Nadajemy specjalny komunikat! – zatrzeszczał z głośników głos podstarzałego mężczyzny w nienagannym garniturze. Wczesna pora sprawiała, że nie był to żaden z głównych prezenterów, którzy tworzyli markę kanału. W samym środku nocy, lub wcześnie rano, dyżury sprawowali zawsze inni - mieli większe prawdopodobieństwo wpadki, która zmniejszyłaby oglądalność w najbardziej liczącym się czasie antenowym. – Oddajemy głos naszej specjalnej reporterce…  
\- Tutaj Ketsuno Ana, jestem dzisiaj na miejscu pojmania – zaszczebiotała młodziutka kobieta, ale ton jej głosu wydawał się nie pasować do zwyczajnego uśmiechu na ustach. Gintoki usłyszał to bez problemu i to właśnie przykuło jego uwagę, sprawiając, że wychylił głowę z łazienki, ze szczoteczką do zębów wciąż tkwiącą w ustach i zapatrzył się w ekran.  
Rozpoznając widok  z zaledwie kilku ulic dalej, teraz pełen całkowicie zniszczonych budynków, zaczął z nowym zainteresowaniem przyglądać się prowadzonym na żywo wiadomościom. Z nutą satysfakcji stwierdził, że miał rację, rzeczywiście coś było nie tak. Dziewczyna, jak zwykle ubrana w kolorowe kimono, miała podkrążone oczy  z niewyspania, albo może zmęczenia i wcale nie wyglądała na szczęśliwą. Być może istniała szansa, że będzie miała dla niego jakieś nowe zlecenie?  
W tym momencie telewizor zatrzeszczał przeraźliwie, a obraz zafalował, mignął i pojawił się znowu, tym razem pokazując także dolny pasek, migoczący jak szalony i pełen wielu niepotrzebnych wykrzykników.  
WIELKI POSTĘP W DZIAŁANIACH SHINSENGUMI – głosiły słowa zajmujące więcej niż ćwierć ekranu, zapisane najbardziej jaskrawym odcieniem czerwieni, jaki Gintoki mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić. Biły po oczach niesamowicie już od pierwszej chwili, gdy tylko rzucił okiem w ich kierunku, więc zaciekawiony usadowił się na kanapie ze szczoteczką w ręce, czekając na więcej informacji.  
Prezenterka w między czasie zbladła jeszcze bardziej, ale wzięła głęboki haust powietrza i zaczęła szybko relacjonować, wyrzucając z siebie informacje jak potok słów.  
\- Wczoraj wieczorem, w tym właśnie miejscu dokonano najbardziej istotnego zatrzymania od kilku ostatnich lat! – Tu zrobiła dramatyczną pauzę, która najwyraźniej miała zainteresować więcej osób. – Przywódca Jouishishi i zagorzały przeciwnik Bakufu został pojmany wczoraj w godzinach wieczornych w wyniku przeprowadzonej przez Shinsengumi tajnej akcji zwiadowczej.   
_Nienienie._  
Coś było nie tak, coś było strasznie,  potwornie, przerażająco nie tak.   
\- Z naszych informacji wynika, że był to właśnie nieuchwytny jak dotąd Katsura, znany także jako Uciekający Kotarou.  
Ketsuno Ano zakrztusiła się lekko, odkaszlnęła i mówiła dalej.  
\- Matsudaira Katakuriko, odpowiedzialny za działalność Shinsengumi potwierdza informację o bardzo złym stanie pojmanego terrorysty, jednak zapewnił nas, że wciąż jest on stabilny i w niczym nie przeszkodzi to w dalszych działaniach…  
Yukata, buty, bokutou – te rzeczy musiał mieć ze sobą, pozostawało tylko je zlokalizować. Niczego więcej nie potrzebował do wyjścia, tylko tego.   
_Myśl, Gintoki, myśl szybciej!_  
W całym pokoju panował chaos, ale to było normalne, bardziej zmagał się z tym, że nie potrafił rozpoznać swoich własnych myśli. Wszystko zmuszało go tylko do tego, żeby działać.  
A, są! Za biurkiem, rozrzucone po całej podłodze, razem z czymś, co wyglądało bardzo podobnie do kurtki z munduru Shinsengumi. Co on tutaj robił?! Ale to nieważne, nieważne, bo najwyraźniej w tej chwili powinien być zupełnie gdzie indziej.  
\- Jest to jedynie formalne dotrzymanie zasad, ponieważ jutro o świcie Katsura Kotarou zostanie stracony. Proces sądowy nie odbędzie się z powodów bezpieczeństwa…  
Dom był całkowicie pusty, zanim prezenterka skończyła mówić. Po chwili telewizor, jak gdyby wyczuwając, że został całkowicie zignorowany zaskrzeczał przeraźliwie raz jeszcze i zgasł.  
  
Być może w innych okolicznościach przemykałby przez korytarze siedziby głównej Bakufu jak duch, ale nie należało to do jego natury zupełnie, więc zamiast wykradać się tylnymi drzwiami, zdecydował się na o wiele bardziej efektowne wyjście z przodu budynku. Tym razem narada nie była długa, wręcz o wiele krótsza niż zwykle, więc pozostało jeszcze kilka godzin do świtu. Udało mu się wynegocjować dobre warunki, które zadowoliły nie tylko wszystkie strony, ale dawały również nadzieję na przyszłą współpracę, dlatego był całkiem zadowolony z wyniku. Kilka miesięcy temu planowałby zapewne kilkudniowe świętowanie w którymś z najlepszych klubów Edo, ale teraz spojrzał jedynie na zegarek i uśmiechnął się szeroko do siebie.   
Był umówiony z Mutsu w Terminalu dopiero późnym popołudniem, ale potem jeszcze tylko trzy obowiązkowe spotkania, z których nie mógł się wymigać, i... I będzie mógł wracać, tak, to stanowczo była przyjemna myśl. Szedł więc szybkim krokiem przez główny hol, stukocząc butami i powiewając płaszczem, idealny obraz zajętego biznesmena, gdy nagle ktoś złapał go za szalik i, przyduszając lekko, pociągnął we wnękę tuż za wielkim posągiem.   
W pierwszym momencie półmrok w połączeniu z przyciemnionymi szkłami oślepił go całkowicie i poszamotał się przez kilka minut z przeciwnikiem, wydając z siebie kolejne salwy śmiechu i kilka uwag o tym, że on już niestety nie jest przygodnym seksem zainteresowany. Dopiero, gdy tamten trzepnął go naprawdę porządnie w głowę i okulary zsunęły się Sakamoto z twarzy, poznał z kim walczy i już po chwili to domniemany napastnik rozpoczął swój ból o przetrwanie w energicznym uścisku szefa Kaientai.  
\- Henpeita-kuuun! Tak dawno się nie widzieliśmy! - zawył mu do ucha uradowany Sakamoto, zupełnie ignorując fakt, że jego przyjaciel z dzieciństwa wyraźnie usiłował go z siebie zrzucić, pomagając sobie w tym własną kataną. To, że wciąż jeszcze tkwiła w pochwie było cudem samym w sobie.  
\- Tatsuma, zamknij się! Rujnujesz mój plan!  
\- Twoje plany nigdy nie były dobre, ahahaha!  
\- Jestem mistrzem strategii, debilu! To ty miałeś problemy z wróceniem do domu każdego dnia, bo zapominałeś drogę!  
\- Ahahaha, nie pamiętam!  
\- Tego jak utknąłeś na dachu w samym ręczniku też pewnie nie pamiętasz!  
\- A, to pamiętam! Otome-chan powiedziała, że tak stanę się szybciej mężczyzną! Nie udało się, bo złapaliście mnie, zanim pozbyłem się ręcznika, ahahaha!  
Na wzmiankę o siostrze Sakamoto, Takechi wzdrygnął się lekko. Nic nie mógł w końcu poradzić na to, że wciąż miał traumę po incydencie z niedźwiedziem.  
\- Nieważne - stwierdził w końcu, puszczając kołnierz rozchichotanego mężczyzny i sięgając w głąb cienia w poszukiwaniu zostawionej tam wcześniej paczki. - Tym razem mam zadanie, nie pojawiłbym się tutaj, gdyby nie rozkazy szefa.  
\- Ahahaha, Takasugi kazał ci mnie znaleźć? Miło z jego strony!  
Ignorując jego pozbawioną sensu gadaninę, Takechi podał mu długą, starannie zapakowaną przesyłkę, którą Sakamoto natychmiast zważył w dłoniach. Potrząsnął delikatnie, aż usłyszał delikatny szczęk metalu i ukrył wyraz swoich oczu za szkłami przeciwsłonecznych okularów. Katana? Niby dlaczego akurat katana?  
\- Shinsuke-sama przesyła to razem z pozdrowieniami i prosi, żebyś przekazał to Katsurze.   
\- Ooo, Takasugi chce coś od Zury? To dziwne! - Sakamoto jak zwykle zareagował śmiechem. - Myślisz, że to jakaś pułapka? Bomba może? Niektórzy noszą bomby w torbach!  
Takechi spojrzał na niego zimno, ale i tak nie dało to żadnego efektu. Ludzie patrzyli w ten sposób na Sakamoto stanowczo zbyt często, żeby robiło to na nim jakiekolwiek wrażenie.   
\- Myślę, że Katsura jest bardziej skłonny do wysyłania ludziom bomb, Tatsuma – powiedział więc mimo wszystko, zbierając resztki swojej wytrzymałości.  
\- O, a dlaczego Chibisuke nie może tego doręczyć sam?  
Strateg wspaniałomyślnie zignorował skierowaną w stronę jego zwierzchnika obelgę.  
\- Jest w tej chwili zajęty daleko od Edo.  
\- Ahahaha, czyli dalej tam, gdzie zawsze? - Sakamoto skrzywił się z udawanym cierpieniem. - Gdyby tylko Mutsu nie była taka straszna, to też bym się z miejsca nie ruszał...  
\- Śmiem twierdzić, że tobie by to nie wyszło na dobre. Shinsuke-sama prędzej, czy później nie zniósłby twojego towarzystwa.   
\- Ahahaha, wątpię, domyślam się, że jest chwilowo  _piekielnie_  zajęty, jeżeli wiesz o czym mówię. - Sakamoto wyszczerzył się radośnie. - W tych okolicznościach zupełnie nie miałby dla mnie czasu.   
Takechi westchnął, kręcąc głową.   
\- Nie mam pojęcia co wy w nich widzicie - wyznał z całkowitą powagą. - Ta mała blondynka podobała mi się znacznie bardziej...  
Sakamoto zachichotał.  
\- Nadal lolicon jak zawsze, Henpeita-kuuun? – podrażnił go, robiąc przy okazji wyjątkowo idiotycznie wyglądającą minę, która najprawdopodobniej miała imitować wygląd wspomnianej blondynki.  
\- Nie jestem loliconem! Jestem feministą!  
\- Już nikt w to dawno nie wierzy, Henpeita-kun, trzeba się było bardziej kryć!  
\- Nie jestem nastolatkiem, żeby chować porno po kątach, kiedy mama wchodzi do pokoju!  
Uśmiech spełznął z twarzy Sakamoto, który odsunął się trochę od swojego przyjaciela, lądując praktycznie pod ścianą.  
\- Ahahaha, nie chcę wiedzieć, gdzie je chowasz – wyznał, cofając się jeszcze odrobinę. - Ahahaha, lepiej nie mów nic więcej.  
W tym momencie Henpeita wybuchnął.  
\- Niby dlaczego teraz zacząłeś mnie oceniać?! To ty zacząłeś ten temat!  
\- Ja nic z tobą nie zaczynałem, nie kłam!  
\- SAKAMOTO!  
\- Dobrze, zgoda. Dostarczę Zurze do rąk własnych. Możesz przekazać szefowi, że katana jest u mnie bezpieczna.  
\- Mam wrażenie, że on by ci nawet z lizakiem nie zaufał... Zaraz, zaraz, skąd wiesz, że to jest katana?  
Sakamoto zachichotał.  
\- Instynkt handlowcy! Każdy dobry biznesmen musi wiedzieć, co siedzi w pudełku.  
\- Tutaj nie ma żadnego pudełka.  
\- To przenośnia!  
\- Nie używaj ich, inteligencja do ciebie nie pasuje.   
\- Aaaa, ale przeci-  
\- Ciii, czekaj, ktoś idzie – przerwał mu nagle Takechi, ignorując niezadowolony jęk, który Sakamoto z siebie wydał.   
\- Ahahaha, no i?  
\- Może i ty nie jesteś Jouishishi, ale ja tak!  
\- No i?  
\- Nie powinno mnie tu być!  
\- Więc po co przylazłeś?  
Henpeita, który zrobił się już czerwony z wściekłości z trudem opanował chęć zabicia Sakamoto na miejscu i zbliżył się do końca wnęki, ostrożnie wyglądają na korytarz.  
\- Matsudaira, nie jest dobrze - mruknął w końcu, gdy zauważył przemieszczające się postacie. - Ten staruch potrafi wyczuć przeciwników na kilometr.  
\- To chyba nie mamy się co martwić, nie? - Sakamoto zaśmiał się nieco przytłumionym głosem. - W końcu jesteśmy bliżej!  
\- Tym gorzej. – Henpeita schował się natychmiast, ściszając głos do niemal niesłyszalnego szeptu.  
\- To będzie bardzo męczący dzień, mam nadzieję, że przebiegnie bez żadnych komplikacji. – Leniwy głos Matsudairy przepłynął przez korytarz, docierając do skrytych w cieniu mężczyzn. – Nie lubię takich sytuacji.  
\- Dlaczego niby? Myślałem, że schwytanie Jouishishi jest głównym celem Shinsengumi.  
\- Ludzie się buntują – Matsudaira warknął. – Katsura jest bardzo lubiany, jeżeli egzekucja naprawdę dojdzie do skutku dzisiaj rano, to wybuchną zamieszki.  
\- Skąd pewność, że do niej dojdzie? W końcu już nie raz wymykał się wam z rąk, prawda?  
\- Tym razem ten drań jest całkowicie złamany, nie mam pojęcia co mogło go tak zniszczyć. – Doszedł ich trzask zapalniczki, kiedy szef Shinsengumi zapalił papierosa. Zaciągnął się głęboko i wolno wypuścił dym, zanim powiedział: - Tym razem nie ma siły, żeby próbować ucieczki.  
Z tymi słowami odeszli, pozostawiając hol pusty.   
\- Oho, komplikacje - stwierdził Takechi w końcu przerywając ciszę, kiedy miał już pewność, że żadne z nich nie będzie wracać. - Myślisz, że naprawdę uda im się go zabić, Tatsuma?  
Ale Sakamoto nie odpowiedział. Już dawno zniknął za drzwiami, zabierając ze sobą także pakunek.  
  
Czekanie było najgorsze, minuty wlokły się jak godziny, coraz bardziej wydłużając jego cierpienie. Trochę żałował, że Shinsengumi nie zdecydowali się zadać ostatecznego ciosu wtedy, gdy go pojmali. Przynajmniej nie musiałby się męczyć dłużej, dławiąc bezsensowną nadzieję, która i tak nie była mu już do niczego potrzebna. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek ginął tylko po to, by go uwolnić, to zbyt wielka cena, której nie miał zamiaru pozwolić nikomu zapłacić.   
Wiedział, oczywiście, że Elżbieta spróbuje coś zrobić, ale przy ich aktualnych siłach wtargnięcie na teren bazy Shinsengumi stało się już dawno niemożliwe.   
Mógł poprosić o pozwolenie na seppuku, w tej sytuacji Bakufu najprawdopodobniej byłoby to nawet na rękę. Ale to by było całkowite zaprzeczenie tego, o co do tej pory walczył. Chociaż o wiele bardziej honorowe, samobójstwo oznaczałoby wycofanie się z wszystkich jego wcześniejszych wierzeń i ideałów. Jeżeli chciał, żeby Jouishishi przetrwało, nawet jeżeli w zmienionej po raz kolejny formie, nie mógł sobie na ten przywilej pozwolić.   
W zasadzie nie bał się nawet śmierci, nie bardziej niż wcześniej niepewnej przyszłości. Nie przerażał go ból fizyczny, zawsze żył w zgodzie z samym sobą na tyle, by w tym momencie niczego już nie żałować. Tak długo, jak pozostawała w nim tylko wola walki, i tak był niewiele lepszy, niż martwy. Chociaż, chciałby przynajmniej w tej sytuacji ten jeden raz być samolubnym. Śmierć przez egzekucję była poniżająca, to najgorsza skaza na honorze samuraja, jakiej tylko mógł dostąpić. Katsura nie raz widział makabryczne pozostałości po jego kolegach i towarzyszach, wystawione na widok publiczny, przerażające, rozkładające się dowody porażki. To byli ludzie żyjący z nim na co dzień.  
Doskonale pamiętał jasne włosy Shouyou-sensei błyszczące w słońcu, dziki płacz Takasugiego, który już wtedy, tam, chciał pozabijać wszystkich wokół, tak jak gdyby to mogło zwrócić mu to, co już raz zostało odebrane. Nie ten widok utkwił jednak w pamięci Katsury najbardziej, lecz kilka słów wykaligrafowanych na pergaminie przyczepionym zaraz pod tą upiorną wystawą.   
_Zbrodniarz, rewolucjonista, zdrajca._  
Wiedział, że zbliżył się za bardzo, na wyciągnięcie ręki mając ten napis, ale gdy sięgnął w jego kierunku, ktoś potrząsnął nim, mocno, jak gdyby chcąc wybudzić go ze snu. Wtedy Gintoki, który wciąż miał na sobie zapach dymu i obraz szalejącego ognia w oczach, odciągnął ich stamtąd siłą, a Sakamoto, głupi Sakamoto, nienawidzący walczyć i zawsze wycofujący się z walki jak najmniejszym kosztem, po raz pierwszy zapytał o Jouishishi. Poszli za nimi inni, teraz już bezimienni, a twarzach rozmazanych we wspomnieniach przez czas. Co chwilę otaczali ich nowi ludzie, bo wszyscy ginęli zbyt szybko w tej beznadziejnej bitwie, której nigdy nie mieli szans wygrać.    
Dźwięczenie wkładanego do zamka klucza wyrwało go z ponurych myśli, sprawiając, że w końcu podniósł głowę, wciąż pozostając na klęczkach na samym środku celi. Ułożone na kolanach ręce dygotały lekko, ale poza tym nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, wpatrując się pozbawionym emocji wzrokiem w przemykającą się przez drzwi postać.  
Wiedza o tym, że Okita Sougo nie należy do najbardziej empatycznych ludzi w Edo nie była niczym nowym. Jego sadystyczne skłonności i generalny brak okazywanej litości wyprzedzały go, niezależnie od tego,  gdzie się znajdował. Kapitan Shinsengumi znany był jako pozbawiony jakichkolwiek skrupułów – dlatego jego zachowanie wydawało się jeszcze dziwniejsze, gdy razem z tacą jedzenia i wody znalazł się nagle w celi skazanego na śmierć terrorysty.  
\- Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym nakarmił cię siłą - ostrzegł, stawiając ją przed Katsurą, który nawet nie drgnął.   
\- To i tak nie będzie potrzebne, w końcu nie zdążę umrzeć z głodu, nie martw się, kapitanie - powiedział tylko, uparcie ignorując jedzenie, które tylko wzmocniło jego mdłości. Idea niejedzenia do końca życia wydawała mu się raczej pozytywna, bo był przekonany, że i tak nie zdołałby utrzymać niczego w żołądku, a nie mógł sobie pozwolić na takie upokorzenie.   
Sougo spojrzał na niego ostro, wyraźnie niezadowolony, ale nie skomentował już tego więcej, zamiast tego opierając się o ścianę niedbale, tak jak gdyby zamierzał zostać w tej celi na dłużej.  
Nie miał żadnego powodu, żeby zostawać, było to wręcz wbrew narzuconym na niego przepisom. Więc dlaczego...?  
\- Lekarz stwierdził, że fizycznie nic ci nie jest, więc o co chodzi, Katsura? - zapytał nagle, po chwili ciszy.  
Samuraj nie odpowiedział od razu, a jego niezmienne spojrzenie zaczynało działać Okicie na nerwy. Kiedy się w końcu odezwał, jego głos był odrobinę bardziej ochrypły niż zwykle, pełen wahania, którego nie powinno w nim być w takiej chwili.   
\- Okita-san, pozwólcie mi umrzeć honorowo.  
Nie, nie, nie! Nie możesz, przecież nie powinieneś uciekać od swoich obowiązków, nie powinieneś opuszczać swoich towarzyszy, żaden z nich przecież nie poprosił o to, każdy stał dumnie wyprostowany aż do końca, nie, nie możesz, to tylko proste wyjście, którego nie możesz wybrać, bo Gintoki...  
\- Nie, Katsura.  _Danna_  nigdy by nam tego nie wybaczył.  
...nigdy nie zapomniałby takiej zdrady.  
Co za ironia, że nawet tego nie pozwoliłby ci zrobić.  
Nawet jeśli Katsura chciał krzyczeć, robić coś, cokolwiek, co pomogłoby mu uciszyć tę szalejącą w jego wnętrzu bestię, to jedynie wzdrygnął się mimowolnie i odwrócił wzrok. Sougo, który przyglądał mu się dokładnie, zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu.  
\- Dzisiaj jest rocznica, prawda?  
\- Rocznica?  
\- Dziesięć lat temu Yoshida-sensei został stracony. W twoich aktach jest wzmianka o tym, że byłeś jego uczniem.  
Katsura zaśmiał się pusto, potrząsając głową. Ta data nie mogła bardziej pasować. Po raz kolejny tego dnia miał stracić wszystko.  
Okita zastanowił się przez chwilę, ale w końcu osunął się po ścianie na ziemię.  
\- Zostały już tylko dwie godziny – oznajmił, siadając jak najwygodniej i wyciągając nogi przed siebie. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i lekko odchylił głowę do tyłu. - Na zewnątrz i tak nie czeka na mnie nic dobrego, poza kolejną górą papierków do wypełnienia. Wiesz jako to kłopot spłacić wszystkie uszkodzenia wyrządzone za pomocą bazooki? Więc równie dobrze mogę tutaj zostać.   
Okita przymknął oczy i niemal natychmiast zachrapał cicho, ale Katsura nawet z drugiego końca sali potrafił dostrzec, że jego oddech był stanowczo zbyt szybki na sen.

Nie wiedział dlaczego zaczął biec, był tylko pewien, że nie ma dużo czasu. Musiał znaleźć Zurę teraz, już i wyciągnąć go z tego bagna, w które terrorysta najwidoczniej znowu się wpakował. To nie miało sensu, bo przecież doskonale wiedział, że ponury drań potrafił sobie poradzić na własną rękę, ale wciąż coś mu się nie zgadzało.   
Dawno nie doświadczył tego dziwnego uczucia, specyficznego uczucia, które popychało go do działania, poruszania się odrobinę szybciej niż powinien być w stanie, zużycia trochę za dużo energii. Jego instynkt podpowiadał mu, że coś jest nie tak, jak być powinno i to wystarczyło, by wprawić go w ruch.  
I nagle, gdy wciąż biegł pustawymi o tej godzinie ulicami Edo,  coś przeskoczyło w jego pamięci, zazgrzytało jak dawno nieużywane drzwiczki z szafy i zaczął pamiętać.  
_Bar, pierwszy, drugi i kilka następnych, potem podmuch zimnego wiatru na twarzy, powolne wchodzenie po schodach – to było pewne. Dopiero potem, za bezpiecznymi drzwiami jego własnego domu wspomnienia stawały się rozmyte.  
Nie mógł stwierdzić, kto zaczął. Wśród plątających się nóg i ciągłych chichotów nagle ich usta znalazły drogę do siebie, a potem ciężko już było przestać. Wciąż z posmakiem alkoholu na języku, pocałunek był bardzo niedbały, niezdarny i całkowicie pozbawiony klimatu, za to pełen nagłych zderzeń i braku koordynacji. Gintoki zaśmiał się, gdy przez przypadek Hijikacie udało się ugryźć we własny język, ale ten chichot natychmiast zamarł, gdy zęby poirytowanego bruneta w odwecie wtopiły się w jego szyję. Jęknął za to, odrobinę zbyt głośno, i popchnął Hijikatę do tyłu, aż wice-kapitan uderzył o biurko, zrzucając kilka leżących na nim papierów i telefon, który jednak zamiast rozpaść się, tylko potoczył pod okno. Palce Hijikaty zacisnęły się na jego biodrze, wystarczająco mocno, żeby zostawić po sobie siniaki, i mężczyzna przyciągnął go do siebie._  
Nie, nie, nie, to głupie. On z Hijikatą? To pewnie były tylko sfabrykowane wspomnienia, halucynacje, cokolwiek! Wolałby chyba myśleć, że zwariował, niż… Nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie mógł z d r a d z i ć.  
_Jego ręce wędrowały bezładnie pod warstwami ubrań, chciwie wyszukując dotyku nagiego ciała. Kurtka z munduru zniknęła jako pierwsza, bo najbardziej przeszkadzała, jej materiał zbyt gruby i nieprzyjemnie szorstki. Ciasna kamizelka została zdjęta, chustka pozostawiona na szyi rozwiązana, rozpięta koszula odrzucona na boki i wreszcie pod jego palcami była tylko skóra, z nic więcej. Przesunął delikatnie po żebrach, muskając je zaledwie opuszkami, ale powoli ten kontakt przestawał wystarczać. Nie wiedział, czy to Hijikata sprawiał, że ciepło uderzało w niego falami, czy może było to tylko sake. W tej chwili nie liczyło się to zupełnie._  
To nie mogła być prawda. Nawet, jeżeli nigdy oficjalnie nie ustalili, że są w jakimkolwiek związku, to było coś zupełnie niewybaczalnego. Alkohol, czy nie.   
_Kolana powoli poddały się pod ciężarem Hijikaty, który oparł się na blacie odrobinę mocniej i przesunął do tyłu. Z pełnym satysfakcji uśmiechem Gintoki wykorzystał to perfidnie, opadając nieco niżej, tam, gdzie nie wystarczyły mu już ręce, zaczął wspomagać się językiem. Nie minęło dużo czasu, zanim nogi Hijikaty całkowicie odmówiły posłuszeństwa.  
Gdy sięgnął w kierunku jego paska, Hijikata nagle zamarł, więc Gintoki spojrzał w górę, chcąc w razie potrzeby go uspokoić, ale on nie wyglądał na przejętego jego poczynaniami, nie, spoglądał na coś ponad jego ramieniem z miną przestraszonego dziecka. Gdy Gintoki odwrócił się, by spojrzeć w tył, chwiejąc lekko przy okazji, za nim nie było nikogo, tylko pusty pokój, pogrążony w ciemności.   
\- Oi, Hijkata-kun, zobaczyłeś ducha? - zadrwił lekko, ale w odpowiedzi mężczyzna zadrżał i natychmiast wyplątał się z jego objęć.  
Moment później, wice-dowódca Shinsengumi był już w drzwiach niemalże kompletnie ubrany, poprawiając noszoną na szyi chustkę, jego kurtka całkowicie zapomniana za biurkiem._  
Jego oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia, tętno skoczyło w górę, a jasne włosy, które zamknął w pięści odezwały się bólem, gdy prawie wyrwał je sobie z głowy. Oparł się o ścianę domu i odetchnął głęboko, ale to nie pomogło. Nie mógł oszukiwać samego siebie zbyt długo, wiedział doskonale, że to wszystko zdarzyło się naprawdę. Wciąż jeszcze pamiętał dotyk skóry Hijikaty, jego zapach, ciężar. Co tak właściwie Hijikata zobaczył tuż za nim? Kogo? Kto mógł sprowokować taką reakcję z jego strony, kiedy… Nie chciał o tym teraz myśleć. Być może spyta go potem, być może nie. Chyba lepiej by było i tak, gdyby nigdy więcej o tym incydencie nie wspominał. Najlepiej byłoby o tym wszystkim zapomnieć.  
Bezcelowe zatrzymywanie się w drodze nie pomogłoby jednak nikomu, więc Gintoki zebrał się w sobie i poszedł dalej, wlokąc nogę za nogą. Wciąż uparcie zmierzał do tego samego celu.  
Gdy wszedł do tymczasowej kwatery głównej Joui, wrzało w niej jak w ulu. Ludzie przepychali się przez tłum dookoła w chaosie,  krzyczeli do siebie niezrozumiałe komendy i w widoczny sposób przygotowywali się do walki.  
Gintoki rozejrzał się dookoła, trochę zamroczony tym całym hałasem, który sprawiał, że jego kac tylko się pogorszył, ale nie potrafił nigdzie dostrzec Elżbiety. Wielka, biała, kaczkopodobna kreatura z tabliczką raczej przykułaby jego uwagę, więc domyślił się, że jej tutaj nie było i już odwrócił się, by odejść, gdy przez harmider przebił się znajomy krzyk.  
\- Ahahaha, Kintoki! Zaczekaj!  
Gintoki odwrócił się w miejscu, wyszukując radośnie uśmiechniętej twarzy w tłumie Jouishishi. Gdy w końcu jedna postać w czerwonym płaszczu, chichocząca jak wariat odłączyła się od grupy, poczuł, że być może nie wszystko było stracone.  
\- Sakamoto! – Uśmiechnął się wbrew sobie. – Dobrze, że jesteś, będę potrzebować twojej pomocy!  
Nie było tak źle, jak mogło być.  
Katsura nie wiedział, że to się wydarzyło, więc Katsura nigdy się nie dowie. W tym wypadku kłamstwo było lepsze od prawdy, nieświadomość o wiele bardziej wygodna. Tylko Gintoki będzie o tym wiedzieć, to wystarczy. A teraz powinni się skupić na o wiele ważniejszych sprawach.  
  
Na egzekucję przybyło zaskakująco dużo ludzi. Całe Shinsengumi, Matsudaira, kilku przedstawicieli rządowych… Wszyscy stłoczyli się dookoła małego placyku na tyłach kwatery. Większość z nich była w pełnym uzbrojeniu, z rękami na klingach katan i Katsura przez chwilę pożałował, że w ogóle pozwolił komukolwiek iść za nim. Niezależnie od tego, kto spróbuje uratować jego marne życie, najprawdopodobniej sam zginie.   
Okita i Hijikata stali po obu jego stronach, śledzeni krok w krok przez Yamazakiego, który szedł za nimi z miną zbitego psiaka. Kapitan był zamyślony i rozglądał się co chwilę, prawie nerwowo. Wyglądało na to, że naprawdę spodziewał się próby odbicia, albo po prostu bardzo chciał sprawiać wrażenie czujnego. Hijikata wyglądał na chorego, ze skórą zielonkawo-szarą i spoconą, włosami oklapłymi i wyraźnie niepoukładanymi. W jego stronę Katsura spojrzał tylko raz, spotykając na chwilę jego wzrok i nie zerknął już w tym kierunku więcej, bo to tylko przypominało.   
To, co powinno być dniem zwycięstwa dla Shinsengumi, wcale nie wyglądało na powód do świętowania. Wręcz przeciwnie, wszyscy wyglądali prawie jak gdyby żałowali, ze udało im się go złapać.  
Podprowadzono go na miejsce, gdzie uklęknął, nawet bez wydanego rozkazu. Pochylił głowę, a długie włosy opadły na bok falą, odsłaniając jego kark. Zamknął oczy i, gdyby mógł, wyłączyłby też słuch, bo Matsudaira, który stał obok, najwyraźniej wyznaczony jako osoba nadzorująca przebieg egzekucji, odchrząknął głośno, próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Na placu i tak panowała całkowita cisza, więc wszyscy zwrócili się ku niemu od razu nawet bez tego upomnienia.  
\- Katsura Kotarou, znany również jako Kyouran no Kikoushi i Uciekający Kotarou, przywódca Jouishishi, zostaje uznany winnym przedstawionych mu zarzutów zdrady wobec Bakufu, jak i wobec całego narodu. W związku z tym skazuje się go na – Matsudaira odchrząknął ponownie, wyraźnie walcząc ze zirytowaniem – na śmierć przez ścięcie. Kara ma zostać wykonana natychmiast.  
Gdy skończył mówić skinął na Hijikatę, który od razu stanął na wyznaczonym miejscu, wyciągając katanę z pochwy.  
\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał szybko, chociaż w zasadzie nie powinien mówić nic. Ostrze jego miecza zalśniło w promieniach wschodzącego słońca.   
\- Hijikata! – warknął Okita, ni to ponaglając go, ni zatrzymując.  
W tym momencie z drugiej strony placu dobiegł ich odgłos wybuchu i ludzie zakłębili się. Przez wyrwę w murze, wciąż zawaloną gruzowiskiem, przebiegli ludzie, natychmiast angażując się w walkę z Shinsengumi.   
Gintoki znalazł się przy nim w przeciągu sekund, kilka szybkich ruchów bokutou pozwoliło mu na przebicie się przez kilkunastu przeciwników. Okita i Hijikata, którzy, Katsura był tego pewien, powinni stać nadal tuż obok niego, już dawno zniknęli w tłumie.  
\- Oi, oi, Zura, wszystko w porządku? – spytał,  gdy wciąż nie uzyskał żadnej reakcji, potrząsając jego ramieniem delikatnie.  
Zura zadygotał pod jego dotykiem, otrząsnął się i wstał samodzielnie. Wciąż nie spojrzał mu nawet w oczy, uparcie wbijając wzrok w ziemię.  
\- Ahaha, Elżbieta cię woła, Kintoki! – krzyknął do niego Sakamoto, mimo tego, ze znajdował się zaraz obok. – Pisała, że to ważne.  
Gintoki potrząsnął głową ze złością.  
\- A gdzie ona jest?  
\- Po drugiej stronie!  
\- Po drugiej stronie czego… Aaa, cholera! Zaraz wracam! – zawołał tylko, gdy ją dostrzegł, zanim ponownie zniknął wśród walczących.  
W czasie, gdy go nie było nikt nadal nie zaatakował Katsury. Sakamoto stał obok terrorysty, jak gdyby nigdy nic, otrzepując z niewidzialnego kurzu jego ubranie i marudząc coś pod nosem, nawet nie zwracając uwagi na to, że sam zainteresowany wciąż nie zareagował. Dopiero, gdy Gintoki wrócił, wciąż przeklinając pod nosem, Shinsengumi w ogóle zainteresowali się ich istnieniem, wciąż jednak atakując wyłącznie srebrnowłosego samuraja.  
\- Uciekamy – powiedział Gintoki, cofając się pod kolejnymi uderzeniami katan. – To coś powiedziało, że zapewni nam bezpieczny odwrót, spływamy!  
Sakamoto pociągnął za sobą więc Katsurę, a Gintoki utrzymując się ciągle o krok za nimi, ochraniał ich plecy.  
Gdy dostrzegli ich odwrót, Kondo wyciągnął rękę, zatrzymując Hijikatę przed rzuceniem się w pogoń.  
\- Zostaw ich – rozkazał, odwracając się i wyciągając swoją własną katanę. – Mamy dosyć przeciwników na własnym terenie.  
\- Tak jest! – Hijikata wciąż utrzymał na twarzy zacięty wyraz. Nie mógł jednak całkowicie ukryć tego, że dokładnie to chciał zrobić.  
  
Wydostanie się na ruchliwe ulice Edo nie było aż tak trudne, jak mogli się tego spodziewać. Elżbieta i reszta Jouishishi pozostała za nimi, chroniąc ich odwrót, więc większość Shinsengumi została przez nich zatrzymana. Ci mocniejsi, którzy zapewne potrafiliby przebić się ich śladem, jakoś nie wydawali się do tego zbyt chętni, przynajmniej w tym momencie.   
Dlatego też, dysząc ciężko od długiego biegu, zatrzymali się dopiero nad brzegiem rzeki, całkowicie opuszczonym, pomimo świecącego już wysoko słońca.   
\- Sakamoto, masz coś dla mnie, prawda? - zapytał beznamiętnie Katsura, wyciągając rękę w jego stronę. - Od Takasugiego?   
Sakamoto podał mu katanę z wahaniem, ale ten tylko skinął mu głową i wyciągnął ją z pochwy. Przez chwilę przyglądał się jej, po czym zamachnął się na próbę, by sprawdzić jego wyważenie. Leżała w jego ręce idealnie.  
Wypisane na obu stronach ostrza słowa zabłysły, ledwo widoczne dla innych, ale dla niego doskonale zrozumiałe.  
  
_Rany, których nie można wyleczyć.  
Wrogowie, których nie można pokonać._  
  
Katsura zacisnął rękę mocniej, aż jego palce zbielały z wysiłku.  
\- Oi, oi - Gintoki zaśmiał się nerwowo - miecze z napisami to totalny plagiat Excalibura, wiecie? To prawie jak średniowieczne graffiti, każdy wtedy miał coś nabazgrane! Pozwą nas, zobaczycie, cały naród angielski nas pozwie za bezczeszczenie ich legend! Aż tak bardzo chcecie być jak Soul Eater?!  
\- Ahahahaha, ale to nie jest legenda, Kintoki!  
\- Nie nazywam się Kintoki, idioto!  
\- Gintoki.  
Katsura zamachnął się ponownie, tym razem celując o wiele wyżej i w efekcie prawie trafiając w szyję Gintokiego, który uskoczył na bok w ostatniej chwili. Na widok ostrza zbliżającego się do niego z dosłownie zabójczą prędkością, jego serce gwałtownie przyspieszyło, a znajomy szum płynącej w żyłach adrenaliny wyostrzył zmysły. Z przyzwyczajenia od razu sięgnął w kierunku pasa, bokutou gotowe do użycia w ręce. Tylko drewniana broń pozwoliła mu sparować kolejny cios, którego siła posłała go kilka metrów w tył.  
\- Mówiłem, że się tego nie podejmę, ale... - Katsura przechylił lekko głowę, wpatrując się w niego tym swoim upartym, pustym wzrokiem. - Wygląda na to, że jednak będę musiał.  
\- Co ty wyprawiasz do cholery, Zura? - Gintoki podniósł się ze skulonej pozycji w której wylądował, potrząsając ręką, żeby pozbyć się nagłego napięcia, które pojawiło się w mięśniach po odparciu ataku. - Mogłeś mi głowę uciąć, wiesz o tym?  
\- Dokładnie taki miałem zamiar - powiedział czarnowłosy samuraj, ostrożnie przesuwając ciężar do przodu i zamachnął się z dołu, ostrą krawędzią prosto w kierunku Gintokiego. Niespodziewanie ostrze zatoczyło jednak łuk, zmieniając tor ruchu w ostatniej chwili i omijając próbującą zablokować go rękę, uderzając Yorozuyę w bok tępą stroną. Gintoki zachwiał się, bo nie był to lekki cios, ale też nie upadł, wciąż utrzymując się na drżących nogach.  
Zura był naprawdę groźnym przeciwnikiem, nawet pomimo swojego niezbyt męskiego wyglądu i delikatnej, prawie kobiecej sylwetki. Mimo tego, że nie wyglądał na silnego, to lata ciągłych walk na ulicach Edo i wcześniej wojna z Amanto sprawiły, że ktoś, kto przez całe życie w szkole obrywał za bycie najbardziej podobnym do dziewczyny dzieciakiem w pełnej chłopców klasie, z kataną w ręce stawał się zabójczy.   
Ale to nie było ani trochę przerażające, bo chociaż teraz o wiele rzadziej używał swoich mięśni do walki, to Gintoki wciąż wiedział, że to wszystko, ten zapomniany instynkt zabijania wciąż gdzieś w nim jest, czając się pod niepewną powierzchnią i prosząc o wypuszczenie na wolność. Coś, na co absolutnie nie powinien pozwolić. Jeżeli zacząłby walczyć na poważnie, wiedział, że skończy się to tragicznie, niezależnie od tego, który z nich wygra. Nie za specjalnie uśmiechała mu się też myśl o zranieniu Zury. Rana zadana kataną była w końcu czymś zupełnie innym, niż jakiekolwiek kopnięcie, czy szturchnięcie. Oznaczała walkę na śmierć i życie, a Gintoki nie był nawet pewien, czy w takiej sytuacji chciałby wygrywać.   
\- Sakamoto, pomóż mi do cholery! - zawołał w końcu, uskakując po raz kolejny.  
Poczochrany kapitan nie zaśmiał się lekko, czego Gintoki oczekiwał, ale westchnął cicho, przyglądając im się znad zsuniętych na sam czubek nosa okularów przeciwsłonecznych. Jego oczy były przymrużone, bo Sakamoto nie był idiotą, za którego miała go większość spotkanych przezeń osób. Z każdym wykonanym przez Zurę ruchem, szef Kaientai analizował sytuację dokładnie. W każdej normalnej sytuacji, wtargnąłby natychmiast, uciszając sprzeczkę jeszcze zanim osiągnęłaby takie rozmiary. Jego powaga oznaczała, że jest źle. I najprawdopodobniej niedługo będzie jeszcze gorzej.  
\- Niestety to nie jest coś, co ja mogę załagodzić - mruknął w końcu, chociaż jego palce tańczyły już niebezpiecznie blisko umieszczonej na biodrze kabury pistoletu. Ten ruch właśnie pokazywał, że wciąż się  wahał, co powinien zrobić, albo może po prostu wiedział dokąd to wszystko zmierza i chciał powstrzymać ich nawet wbrew sobie. - Za takie pomyłki zawsze trzeba zapłacić osobiście, Gintoki. Prędzej, czy później.  
Pomyłki? Zaraz, zaraz, jakie pomyłki? Gintoki nie pamiętał, o żadnych wielkich zbrodniach, które mógł popełnić w ostatnim czasie, nie zrobił też nic szczególnie strasznego. No, chyba, że...  
Chyba, że Zura wiedział.  
Sama możliwość, że mogło tak być, odebrała mu na chwilę oddech. Jeżeli Zura wiedział, to coś, co na początku było tylko błędem, zwykłą pomyłką w obliczeniach spowodowaną zbyt dużą ilością sake i złą kontrolą nad sobą, natychmiast przestawało nią być. Jeżeli coś, co zrobił zraniło kogoś, na kim mu zależało, to Gintoki nie mógł o tym tak po prostu zapomnieć i iść dalej. Nie, jeżeli to był Zura.  
Nie, to niemożliwe, nie, nie.  
\- Zura...    
\- Sensei zapewne powiedziałby, że powinienem ci wybaczyć. - Łamiący się głos potwierdził obawy Gintokiego, nawet, gdy wzrok terrorysty złagodniał lekko, ukazując w końcu przytłumione przez niego emocje. - Problem w tym, że ja tego, że się zmieniłeś wybaczyć nie potrafię.   
W tym momencie Gintoki stwierdził, że może rzeczywiście zasługiwał na każde uderzenie, bo oczy Katsury miały w sobie tak wielki ból, tęsknotę i zawód, że nawet największe rany byłyby o wiele lepsze.  
\- Nie zmieniłem się wcale! - zapewnił natychmiast, z paniką tak słyszalną w jego głosie, że to było wręcz śmieszne.  
\- To chyba nawet gorzej, nie uważasz, Gintoki?- stwierdził Zura z bladym uśmiechem, który był jedynie wygięciem warg, niczym więcej, bo jego oczy znów stały się całkowicie puste, i zaatakował znowu.  
Gintoki stał jak sparaliżowany, więc tym razem ostrze nie chybiło celu, wbijając się gładko pomiędzy jego żebra, zatapiając głęboko w klatkę piersiową. Przebite płuco, stwierdził nieprzytomnie. I, być może, uszkodzone serce. Gdy osunął się w dół, Zura opadł na kolana zaraz obok niego, długie włosy zasłoniły jego twarz, ale zaciskające się, drżące palce zdradzały wszystko.  
Cały świat ginął w ciemności, rozpraszanej tylko sporadycznymi plamkami jaśniejszych barw...  
  
...i nagle Gintoki podniósł się z krzykiem, ciężkim oddechem i mokrą od potu skórą. Chociaż w uszach dźwięczały mu nadal słowa Katsury, dookoła pomimo jego szeroko otwartych oczu wciąż panowała niemal nieprzenikniona ciemność. Tylko przez szparę tuż przy suficie wpadało kilka bladych promieni światła, zapewne pochodzącego z ulicznych lamp. W pierwszym odruchu sięgnął ręką do swojej piersi i zdziwił się, gdy nie poczuł na niej znajomego dotyku owiniętego ściśle dookoła ciała bandaża. Wręcz przeciwnie, nie znalazł tam żadnej krwawiącej obficie rany, zamiast tego nie było nawet lekkiego zadrapania. Zamarł więc, analizując wszystko to, co się zdarzyło, Shinsengumi, przybycie Sakamoto, ucieczkę - ale wciąż nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć jak mógł się znaleźć w tym miejscu, w takim stanie. Déjà vu było naprawdę okropnym uczuciem. Chyba powinien przejść się do lekarza i sprawdzić, czy czasem coś nie jest źle z jego głową, bo inaczej skończy tak samo jak Zura, a to nie byłoby zabawne.  
\- Nazywam się Katsura, a nie Zura - oświadczył nagle głos gdzieś po lewej i Gintoki spojrzał w dół, na niesamowicie rozczochranego terrorystę w piżamie w banany. Podczas, gdy on nadal tkwił w szoku, czarnowłosy samuraj ziewnął przeciągle, nie kwapiąc się nawet, by zasłonić swoje usta. - Miałeś koszmary, Gintoki? - zapytał monotonnym głosem, wpatrując się w niego beznamiętnie, ale z irytującą nutą potępienia. - Mówiłem, że jedzenie takich ilości słodyczy na noc ci zaszkodzi, wcale o siebie nie dbasz. Jeżeli zamierzasz budzić mnie tak każdej nocy, to ostrzegaj wcześniej, przyniosę sobie zatyczki do uszu. Wystawienie mnie na takie długie hałasy może sprawić, że stracę słuch, wiesz o tym? A wtedy już nigdy nie będę mógł zagrać niczego w duecie.  
\- Mam cukrzycę, muszę jeść cukier - odpowiedział Gintoki automatycznie. - Poza tym nie jesteś moją matką! I ty na niczym nie grasz, do cholery!  
Katsura wydawał się urażony do głębi.   
\- Gram w UNO, całkiem nieźle muszę dodać – powiedział z kamienną twarzą i wzrokiem, który zdawał się wywiercać w srebrnowłosym dziury. - Chociaż w tym wypadku wiele zależy od kart, które mi się dostaną. Jednak przyznaję, że radzę sobie nieźle i mam całkiem duże doświadczenie. Szkoda, że UNO nie stało się jeszcze dyscypliną olimpijską, wtedy z całą pewnością byłbym mistrzem. Gdyby nie to, oczywiście, że przez ciebie ogłuchnę...  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie to! I niby po co ci słuch do gry w karty, Zura?!  
\- Nazywam się Katsura, a nie Zura! I to nie jest głupia gra w karty, to UNO!  
\- Nic nie mówiłem o tym, że jest głu-  
\- Zamknijcie się! - Krzyk dobiegł z głębi domu, a zaraz po nim rozległo się głośne tupanie i nagle drzwi rozsunęły się z rozmachem, ukazując Kagurę w jej całej, typowej dla środka nocy, niewyspanej glorii. - Młoda dama taka jak ja potrzebuje snu! Jego brak szkodzi piękności, tak mówi Tae-chan, a wy nie chcecie, żebym była piękna, ha! Boicie się, bo jak będę tak powalająco piękna, to nie zwrócę na was więcej uwagi, o to chodzi! Nie martwcie się, Kagura-sama zawsze będzie pamiętać o was, nawet na wybiegu w Hollywood - zachichotała do siebie z radością. - Dlatego powinniście jednak pozwolić mi spać.  
\- Tobie to i śpiączka nie pomoże. - Gintoki parsknął z irytacją. - Idź, spróbuj zasnąć wiecznie.  
\- Gintoki, nie mów tak do dzieci! Dajesz zły przykład.  
\- Właśnie, Gin-chan, dajesz zły przykład. To wszystko twoja wina. Musisz mi w zamian zwiększyć kieszonkowe.  
\- Po moim trupie!   
\- To da się zrobić. - Dziewczynka zacisnęła ręce w pięści, a na jej ustach pojawił się szerszy uśmiech.  
\- Ej, ej! Już i tak masz za dużo! Zabierasz większość tego, co zarabiamy!  
\- Nie dostaję nic! – zaprotestowała natychmiast.  
\- Bo my nic nie zarabiamy.  
\- Ale Gin-chaaaan…  
\- Dosyć tego, idziemy spać - postanowił w końcu, uderzając pięścią w kolano Zury, który skrzywił się lekko, dyskretnie sprawdzając, czy w efekcie z tą konkretną częścią ciała nie stało się przypadkiem nic dziwnego. - Kagura, do łóżka, bo inaczej nie zabiorę cię jutro do sklepu.  
Dziewczynka wyglądała na przerażoną.  
\- Ale Gin-chaaan, OBIECAŁEŚ! - jęknęła głośno, pewnie nawet głośniejsza niż jakikolwiek krzyk, który mógłby wydobyć się z gardła człowieka. Gintoki skrzywił się, bo na zewnątrz już potrafił usłyszeć głosy niezadowolonych ludzi, zbierających się pod ich oknem, żeby ich uciszyć i miał mgliste przeczucie, że lada chwila rozpalą oni też pochodnie.  
\- Dlatego mówię, do łóżka!  
\- Jesteś okrutnym ciemiężycielem, najpierw mnie budzisz a potem wyrzucasz. Tyran. Dręczyciel. - Spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem. - Branoc, Zura.  
\- Branoc, szefowo - Zura odpowiedział jej i na dodatek pomachał z radością. – Słodkich snów.   
Kagura uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi z dumą i opuściła pokój.  
\- A mi już dobranoc nie powiesz?! - krzyknął jeszcze za nią Gintoki, po czym z dużą siłą zasunął drzwi, które zaskrzypiały głośno, protestując przeciwko takiemu traktowaniu.   
\- Ja ci mogę powiedzieć - Zura zapewnił, całkowicie poważnym tonem. – Dobranoc.  Ale nie będziesz już krzyczeć jak dziewczyna nad moim uchem? Moja kariera od tego zależy.  
\- Jesteś pieprzonym terrorystą, bomby wybuchają dookoła ciebie kilka razy dziennie, a martwisz się o mój jakże męski krzyk? Prędzej ci się mózg roztopi niż ogłuchniesz pod tą strzechą durnych włosów, idioto. To aż dziwne, że dźwięk w ogóle do ciebie dociera, rozmawianie z tobą jest jak wysyłanie nagrania do kosmitów w kosmos: niby do kogoś mówisz, ale masz nadzieję, że nie odpowie!  
\- Gintoki - Zura nagle spojrzał na niego poważnie. - Co się tak właściwie stało? Pierwszy raz widziałem, żebyś zareagował aż tak gwałtownie na jakikolwiek sen.  
\- Zura, ja...  
\- Nazywam się Katsura, a nie Zura!  
Gintoki westchnął cierpiętniczo, ale pokręcił tylko głową, poddając się. Wracając praktycznie biegiem, schował się z powrotem pod kołdrę. Gdy tylko znalazł się w jego zasięgu, Zura przemieścił się błyskawicznie, przylegając do niego jak druga skóra.  
\- Dobranoc, Gintoki - powiedział w końcu po raz drugi, choć raz bezbłędnie dedukując, że konwersacja została już zakończona. Jego oddech załaskotał Gintokiego lekko, gdy wtulił twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi. Yorozuya po krótkiej walce ze sobą pogodził się z perspektywą umierającego aż do poranka ramienia i pozwolił mu na to, przyciągając go nawet bliżej do siebie.   
\- Dobranoc - mruknął w odpowiedzi, wdychając poziomkowy zapach szamponu i w końcu zamknął oczy.  
Minęło zaledwie pięć minut, zanim Kagura przywlekła się do nich z powrotem ze straszną wieścią, że jest głodna.  
  
_Lekcja 1: Człowiek nigdy nie dopuszcza, żeby jego koszmary okazały się prawdą._

**Author's Note:**

> To stary tekst, który prawdopodobnie rozpaczliwie potrzebuje bety, którą będzie mieć w najbliższym czasie, kiedy zmuszę się, by go dokładnie przeczytać. Bardzo przepraszam za jakiekolwiek usterki.


End file.
